Si Lyle savait
by LaMediatrice
Summary: Parker et Jarod vont se revoir plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus... et dans des circonstances peu ordinaires... Et tout ça grâce à Lyle ou à cause de Lyle selon le point de vue duquel on se place.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écrit cette fic pour m'amuser, l'idée m'étant venue je ne sais plus comment. j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas.

Prologue

Nous étions si près… trop près… et ma mémoire faisait encore des siennes, remontant à un souvenir que j'essayais d'ignorer… sans jamais y parvenir… Mes rêves s'étaient chargés de m'emmener plus loin… trop loin et je ne pus réprimer ce frisson qui me parcourra tout le corps… j'en avais envie je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'avais beau essayer de me persuader du contraire, aujourd'hui ça ne marchait plus… et dans cette position, aussi près l'un de l'autre… cela risquait bien de se voir….

_Broots articulez ! S'énerva la miss tandis que Sydney entrait dans la pièce

_Je vous dis que M. Lyle… était étrange, fit-il en murmurant

_Comme d'habitude Broots ! Fit-elle sur le même ton

_Non mais et s'il avait une piste concernant Jarod ? Il souriait tout le temps genre « je vais tous vous croquer et manger les restes ensuite »

_Ohh Broots épargnez-moi ce genre de détail ! Vous avez fouillé son bureau ?

_Euhh non… je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer

_Sydney aidez-moi… supplia-t-elle

_J'ai vu Lyle emmener plusieurs cartons remplis de dossiers, précisa calmement Sydney

_Mon petit frère fait du classement, sourit diaboliquement Parker

_Il a ordonné à Willy de les déposer chez lui

_Je vais y aller dans ce cas…

_Aller… aller chez Lyle ? Bégaya Broots en fixant Parker

_Inutile de mouiller votre pantalon Broots je vais y aller seule. Mais pendant ce temps vous garderez tous les deux un œil sur Lyle. Prévenez-moi s'il quitte le Centre, ordonna Parker en quittant la pièce

_Rhooo vous avez vu Sydney ? Tremblota Broots

_Je préfère la voir comme ça… ces dernières semaines elle avait l'air ailleurs… observa Sydney

_Oui et vous avez-vu elle n'a même pas relevé concernant une piste sur Jarod…

_Oui…

_Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles ?

_Non toujours pas Broots…

Parker

Si Lyle savait que j'avais fait une copie de la clé de son appartement je crois qu'il serait fou de rage. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson et en même temps je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire… comment cet être aussi vil que stupide pouvait être mon frère… et jumeau de surcroit. J'ouvris la porte, sûre de moi, persuadée d'être seule…

Lorsque je pénétrais la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un picotement au niveau de la nuque. Je sentis un léger souffle et je me retournais, arme au poing, tout comme la personne que j'avais sentie.

Que faisait-il là ? Moi qui pensait ne plus le voir avant un bon moment il se trouvait là devant moi. Il avait coupé ses cheveux… c'est bien mieux… il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête de m'intéresser à autant de détails le concernant…

_Alors petit génie je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Lui dis-je en sans abaisser mon arme

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais tout de même heureuse de le voir malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire. Et ce jeu… ce n'était qu'une façon un peu tordue de se saluer. S'il avait d'abord été surpris de me voir débarquer chez Lyle, il avait maintenant repris son air un tantinet arrogant… comme lorsqu'il avait vingt kilomètres d'avance sur moi…

_Mais la même chose que toi Parker je m'informe, me répondit-il en abaissant son arme et en retournant lire les dossiers qui trônaient sur la table

Que faire d'autre sinon ranger mon arme ? A quoi bon de toute façon…

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je avec empressement en soulevant les dossiers un à un pour me faire une vue d'ensemble

_Pas encore, me dit-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur la mienne

Instinctivement je relevais la tête pour venir planter mes yeux dans les siens. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux… en retirant ma main de sous la sienne j'avais pu voir son regard s'assombrir et sa mâchoire se crisper mais il ne commenta pas mon geste et reprit la parole.

_Et si tu remues tout comme tu viens de le faire ça ne nous avancera pas

_Par où on commence ?

_Par déjà se dire ce que l'on sait

_Ca va être rapide alors. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi… juste que… j'ai le sentiment que…

_C'est grave, termina-t-il à ma place. Je crois que c'est au sujet du bébé que Brigitte a mis au monde

_Mon petit…

Je m'interrompis de moi-même… cet enfant ne pouvait pas être mon demi-frère…

_Cousin ? Terminais-je

_Peut-être, me répondit le génie sans me regarder

_Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore alors dis-le, m'énervais-je

_Monsieur Parker n'avait qu'une chance sur dix d'engendrer un enfant… je pensais que tu aurais fait le rapprochement

C'était moi ou bien il se permettait de me prendre de haut.

_Une chance sur dix ne veut pas dire pour autant que ses chances étaient nulles

_Mais presque, termina-t-il toujours le nez dans les dossiers

_Sydney ne t'a jamais appris que c'était impoli de ne pas regarder les gens avec qui on a une discussion

_Si… seulement j'essaie de trouver des informations avant que ton frère ne revienne et si tu m'aidais au lieu de réfléchir aux nombreux problèmes qui entourent ta famille on irait plus vite

J'attrapais un dossier au hasard sans lui répondre. Les pages étaient ouvertes mais ma colère contre lui… contre moi m'aveuglait au point que je ne parvenais pas à lire une ligne du dossier. Ce que je pouvais le détester en cet instant… et qui était-il pour me parler de cette manière ? Je balançais le dossier sur la table, juste devant lui, ce qui le surprit. Il leva alors les yeux sur moi.

_Je dirai bonjour à Sydney de ta part, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

_Oui… oui… je vous donne les codes d'accès dans une petite minute.

Jarod

Lyle était derrière la porte… visiblement au téléphone. Parker, qui était alors sur le point de partir, cherchait désespérément un endroit pour se cacher… chose à laquelle j'avais déjà réfléchi… seulement cet espace ne convenait réellement que pour une personne. Le temps jouait contre nous et je l'attrapais par le bras. Je m'engouffrais à sa suite dans la penderie de la chambre à coucher que je refermais juste à temps. La faible luminosité de la rue nous permettait de nous voir et je ne fus pas surpris de rencontrer le regard noir de Parker.

_Quoi ? Chuchotais-je

_Une idée brillante, souligna-t-elle ironique

_Tu avais mieux à proposer peut-être ?

_Je te préviens que ta main n'a pas intérêt à descendre plus bas, me prévint-elle

_Ouuh j'ai peur, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre

_Si tu veux avoir des enfants un jour… m'avait-elle dit menaçante

_Serait-ce une proposition ? Osais-je

Son regard devint encore plus noir. Pour tout dire j'avais été aussi surpris qu'elle d'avoir sorti une telle phrase.

Je réalisais alors pleinement la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions… Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, chacun une main apposée contre la paroi du fond afin de garder une certaine stabilité tandis que l'autre main était apposée avec précaution sur le corps de l'autre. Elle sur mon bras gauche et moi sur sa taille.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée en ce moment je suis dans des exams et un mémoire de fin d'année donc je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire ni de publier. J'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite bientôt mais ce n'est pas sûr. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

***Jarod/Parker

Nous étions si près… trop près… et ma mémoire faisait encore des siennes, remontant à un souvenir que j'essayais d'ignorer… sans jamais y parvenir… Mes rêves s'étaient chargés de m'emmener plus loin… trop loin et je ne pus réprimer ce frisson qui me parcourra tout le corps… j'en avais envie je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'avais beau essayer de me persuader du contraire, aujourd'hui ça ne marchait plus… et dans cette position, aussi près l'un de l'autre… cela risquait bien de se voir….

***Narrateur

_Ces idiots devaient me prévenir si Lyle quittait le Centre, chuchota Parker

_On ne capte pas ici… l'informa le caméléon

La miss sorti son téléphone et constata qu'en effet… il n'y avait aucun réseau…

_Génial, pesta-t-elle

Parker et Jarod essayaient d'entendre quelqu chose mais Lyle était toujours dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment il vint cependant dans sa chambre.

_Je suis sûre que c'était Parker, fit Lyle catégoriquement

_...

_Ce qui fait que je suis sûr ? Elle adore fouiner partout et surtout… elle porte un parfum que je reconnaitrais entre mille

Parker sursauta à cette évocation. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jarod qui hocha les épaules pour seule réponse.

_Non je n'ai pas de preuve… soupira Lyle

_...

_Je vais me renseigner… le caméléon n'est pas réapparu depuis un moment.

_...

_Je te rejoins au hangar. Je ne pense pas, qui que ce fut, qu'il ne revienne aujourd'hui. De toute manière, aucun document ne mentionne que le transfert de l'enfant aura lieu ce soir à 23 heures.

_...

_Tout se déroulera comme prévu. Oui je veillerai à égarer Parker… Oui je…

_...

_Je sais qu'elle est au centre du projet « Tower »… Bien. Je pars.

« A mon avis il y a une meilleure manière de piéger le rat de laboratoire », pesta Lyle. « Sis tu ne perds rien pour attendre » lança-t-il tout haut en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain

La douche fut déclenchée et la porte fut fermée.

_Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit, fit Parker entre ses dents

_Attendons qu'il retourne au Centre… je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des informations utiles dans les dossiers de ton frère

_...

_En tout cas il te porte dans son cœur

_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce projet « Tower » ?

_Aucune idée… ton frère a dit « qu'il y avait une meilleure manière de me piéger »…

_Il s'agit peut-être seulement du fait que je sois le chat et toi la souris

_Ca me parait trop simple… Tu es au Centre d'un projet qui permettra au Centre de me piéger…

_Le chat et la souris, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Jarod

_Ou te garder au Centre pour être sûr que je ne couperai jamais la communication

_Il y a Sydney pour ça

_Ce n'est pas pareil… Ils savaient… soupira le caméléon

_Ils savaient quoi ?

_Que nos sentiments…

_Non tais-toi ça vaut mieux ! Le coupa-t-elle catégorique

_Et Carthis ?

_Je pensais avoir déjà été claire à ce sujet

_Il n'y a que toi qui t'obstine à…

_A quoi ?

_A ne rien admettre

_Il n'y a rien à admettre… il n'y a rien du tout d'ailleurs

Le caméléon soupira mais préféra ne pas continuer.

_Quand je pense qu'il a dit qu'il partait ! Ca fait bien une demi-heure qu'il est sous sa douche ! Pesta Parker

_Il met ça sur les frais du Centre

_Quoi ça aussi ? !

Pour simple réponse, Jarod hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il adorait lorsqu'elle était énervée de cette manière. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Lyle sorti avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, serviette qu'il finit par jeter négligemment sur son lit. Parker et Jarod regardaient volontairement ailleurs, le visage crispé. Parker avait les yeux clos, comme si ce qu'elle venait de voir était « la chose de trop ». Jarod quant à lui, avait une main plaquée sur la bouche, partagé entre dégout et hilarité. Alors que Lyle avait quitté l'appartement depuis cinq minutes, Jarod et Parker demeuraient dans la même position.

_Je crois que je vais vomir, finit par prononcer Parker

_Imagine s'il avait fallu fouiller la maison de Raines

Parker tourna la tête pour venir planter ses yeux dans ceux du caméléon qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. La miss ne put s'empêcher de sourire… et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils finirent par rigoler de la situation.

_Très viril le tatouage sur la fesse droite, s'étouffa Parker

_Tu sais ce qu'il signifie ?

_Aucune idée

_La force du guerrier…

Parker failli s'étouffer et tout deux ne parvinrent à se calmer qu'au bout de longues minutes.

_Bon trêve de plaisanterie on ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment… surtout pour revoir un tel spectacle…

_C'est parti, fit Jarod en répondant à son sourire

***Jarod

_Elle est coincée…

_Quoi ? ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Me lança-t-elle excédée

_Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que ça m'amuse d'être coincé ici avec toi ? !

_Oh il y a pire, tu aurais pu être coincé avec Broots

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle avait réponse à tout.

_Laisse-moi faire tu dois t'y prendre comme un manche

Sans attendre que je m'écarte elle me poussa légèrement vers le fond et se colla à moi pour atteindre la poignée. Je crois qu'elle ne réalisait pas très bien dans quelle position elle se trouvait et surtout… quel effet cela pouvait me faire. J'essayais de retenir ma respiration et de me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps collé au mien, du parfum que je humais et que je reconnaitrais entre mille et des battements de son cœur que je percevais très clairement dans mon corps tout entier…

_Rahh c'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-elle

_Parker est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter comme ça

_J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, me lança-t-elle en se retournant vers moi

Elle venait de comprendre. Enfin ! En se retournant vers moi elle avait remarqué qu'elle était tout près de moi… collée à moi… j'évitais son regard mais je sentais qu'elle me regardait et je ne pus résister à l'envie de venir planter mes yeux dans les siens. Le temps semblait figé… j'arrivais à percevoir la transparence de ses iris bleu… son parfum m'enivrait… je ne pouvais résister… Au pire qu'allait-elle faire ? Me frapper ? Me repousser…. Je devais tenter pour en être sûr… et au moins… si cela ne devait arriver qu'une seule fois… et bien ça serait déjà ça de gagner.

***Parker

Alors que je cherchais à sonder ses pensées je sentis qu'il me serrait davantage contre lui. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se rapprocher… et là ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. Je ne réalisais pas… je ne l'avais pas vu venir… et là je sentais que je n'avais qu'une seule envie… celle de lui répondre… rien qu'une fois au moins… Je sentis son sourire tandis que je lui répondis et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire autant. Son cœur battait au moins aussi vite et fort que le mien… et ses lèvres… si douces… Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Il s'agissait de Jarod. J-A-R-O-D ! Et dans l'appartement de Lyle en plus… je devais vraiment être folle pour prendre autant de risques…

_Oui j'avais oublié un dossier. Je serai au Centre d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, lança Lyle d'une voix hypocrite en quittant pour de bon son appartement.

***Narrateur

Parker avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son frère, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu revenir. Automatiquement elle s'était détachée de Jarod. Comme s'il l'avait électrocutée, elle l'avait écarté d'elle, le poussant contre le mur et se poussant par la même contre le mur opposé. Elle laissa alors ses bras retomber le long de son corps et fixa un point sur le sol.

_Je… voulu commencer Jarod

_Surtout tu ne dis rien ! L'avait-elle coupé

_Parker, soupira-t-il

_Non… je… tentai-t-elle de réfléchir

_Un moment de faiblesse c'est ça ? Lui dit-il amer

_Exactement, répliqua-t-elle sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir

_Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

_Parce que tu es… et que… je suis censée de ramener au Centre. Rien n'a changé.

_Si justement tout a changé.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si grave qu'elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

_Non rien n'a changé, affirma-t-elle en levant soudainement le bras en l'air

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Fit Jarod intrigué

_J'essaie de trouver une barre de réseau…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages !

Désolée je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour continuer mais ça va être bon là ! Mais surtout ma suite ne me plaisait pas donc je ne la postais pas… Là j'ai eu une autre idée donc j'ai pu retravailler tout ça : j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Biz

Narrateur

_Bingo !

_...

_Rassure-toi je ne vais prévenir que Sydney

_Comment tu vas justifier que tu te retrouves coincée avec moi dans la penderie de Lyle

_Je n'ai pas à justifier quoique ce soit, je n'ai juste pas eu de chance !

_Tu vas me laisser partir Mlle Parker ? Lança-t-il de son regard le plus attendrissant

_Pas si tu continues à me taper sur les nerfs

« _Ici Sydney

_Sydney dieu soit loué, cria Parker. Dites à Broots d'occuper Lyle et pendant ce temps rappliquez chez mon jumeau psychopathe pour me sortir de cette penderie bon marché qui a eu le malheur de se coincer.

_Vous êtes coincée dans la penderie de Lyle

_Ce n'est pas le pire croyez-moi…

_Je suis en chemin »

_Tu n'as pas dit à Sydney que j'étais là, commenta Jarod

_Tu as peur qu'il ne te voit pas en ouvrant la porte ?

_...

_Et si… j'ai dit qu'il y avait pire que d'être enfermée dans la penderie de Lyle…

_Ma présence ne te gênait pas tant que ça tout à l'heure

_...

_D'abord sur Carthis puis…

_Il ne s'est rien passé sur Carthis, le coupa-t-elle en pointant son index dans sa direction

_Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes de te voiler la face ?

_Et toi de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité

_Tu as répondu à mon baiser

_Et ça ne voulait rien dire, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée si tu as cru que ça signifiait plus.

_Regarde-moi dans les yeux Parker

Elle soupira avant de s'exécuter.

_Maintenant redis-moi que ça ne voulait rien dire. Que notre baiser il y a plus de vingt ans et celui que nous venons d'échanger ne voulait rien dire. Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que cette partie de cache-cache entre nous.

_...

_Si tu me dis tout ça je sortirai définitivement de ta vie et des radars du Centre

_Ce serait ce qui pourrait t'arriver de mieux, lui dit-elle en détournant le regard

_Parker, insista-t-il

Elle inspira avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Lui, retenait sa respiration. Tout deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

_Il n'y a rien d'autre, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix grave en fermant les yeux avec force

Jarod s'approcha et lui souleva délicatement le menton et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant

_Tu sais pourquoi, parvint-elle à lui dire

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_Je préfère te savoir loin du Centre… surtout maintenant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

_Et moi je préfère garder un œil sur eux

_Je sais mais tu as le droit de recouvrer ta liberté et d'être heureuse

_Tu ne comprends pas, le repoussa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en se tournant sur le côté

_C'est le Centre qui t'a pris ta mère, puis Thomas…

_Et pourquoi les ont-ils tués Jarod ? Ma mère et Thomas voulaient m'emmener loin du Centre… tout comme toi tu essaies de le faire. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? ! S'énerva-t-elle

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta-t-il

_Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens…

_C'est pour ça que tu me repousses alors ?

_Tu mérites de retrouver ta famille et de pouvoir vivre loin de tout ça

_Rien ne t'empêche de venir avec moi

_Tu fais vraiment exprès de ne rien comprendre ? !

_Je pourrais te retourner la remarque

_Arrêtons simplement de discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sydney

_En fait… je suis là. Entendirent-ils

Parker et Jarod se regardèrent un instant avant de détourner le regard.

_Et vous attendez quoi pour nous ouvrir ? Fit la miss d'une voix à la fois tremblante et pleine de colère

_J'attendais que vous terminiez, lui répondit-il tranquillement en ouvrant la porte de la penderie

Jarod sorti le premier, aidé par Sydney. Ils échangèrent une brève mais franche accolade avant que Jarod ne se retourne pour aider Parker à sortir à son tour. Si elle accepta son aide, elle retira aussitôt sa main de celle de Jarod une fois sortie.

_Comment êtes-vous arrivé aussi vite ?

_En fait j'étais déjà sur la route lorsque vous m'avez appelé…

_Fouillons les dossiers avant le retour du cannibale, affirma Parker plus qu'elle ne proposa

Jarod se retourna vers le psy qui hocha les épaules pour simple réponse. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à échanger des phrases, ce qui énerva encore plus Parker qui avait senti cette conversation silencieuse dans son dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle soupira bruyamment.

_Encore une impasse…

_Peut-être pas, fit Jarod le nez dans un dossier

_Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

_C'est de la génétique… si je décode ça je pourrais sans doute savoir qui sont les vrais parents de cet enfant

_Il est peut-être réellement mon cousin

_Tu n'y crois pas

_...

_Et je n'y crois pas non plus… Quittons cet endroit avant qu'il ne revienne

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna Jarod

_Que veux-tu que je fasse ! Lança Parker en arpentant la salle de long en large

_Fais ce que ta mère aurait fait, termine le projet pour lequel elle est morte…

_...Arrête avec ça je ne suis pas ma mère ! Cria-t-elle en pointant son index sur son torse

_Non ça tu n'es pas ta mère, elle, elle n'avait pas peur d'affronter la réali…

La gifle avait claqué sur le visage de Jarod.

_Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, dit-elle entre ses dents avant de quitter l'appartement qui servait de planque au caméléon

Sydney quitta la pièce silencieusement, non sans poser une main sur l'épaule de Jarod avant de sortir.

***Parker

_Quoi Sydney ? Finit-elle par lancer alors qu'ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes en direction du Centre

_Je n'ai rien dit Mlle Parker, lui répondit-il comme si de rien n'était

_Dites ce que vous pensez

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous plaise

Elle arrêta la voiture sur un parking et fixa un point devant elle ce qui intrigua le psy.

_Vous vous en voulez ?

_Il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça

_Parker… est-ce que vous aimez Jarod

Elle continua de fixer un point devant elle sans réagir.

_Parker je ne comprends rien, fit désespérément Sydney

_ Ce soir nous allons occuper Lyle pour qu'il puisse lui subtiliser l'enfant

_Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

_Il ne m'en n'a pas laissé le temps…

_Si vous ne vous coordonnez pas ça pourrait…

_...Vous ferez passer le message, lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux

_Lyle saura que…

_Peut-être… mais que pourra-t-il faire ?

_Parker c'est trop risqué !

_Nous n'avons plus de temps, fit-elle en redémarrant la voiture

***Au Centre

_Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ! S'énerva Jarod en la saisissant par le bras dans un coin sombre du Centre

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? ! Chuchota-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise

_Ton plan a tellement de failles que je ne sais pas par où commencer

_Et la première est ta présence ici ! L'accusa-t-elle

_...

_Je sais ce que je fais. Tiens-toi prêt c'est tout

_Je ne te laisse pas ici après ça

_Tu n'as pas le choix, lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce en lançant un regard appuyé au psy qui attendait non loin de là

***Parking du Centre

Alors que les deux voitures du Centre s'apprêtait à démarrer, Parker arriva comme une furie et ouvrit la portière du second véhicule.

_Sis je n'ai pas le temps, lui lança froidement Lyle entre ses dents

_Je suis venue pour te prévenir que Jarod s'apprête à enlever ton passager mystère qui est en réalité notre petit frère à ce que je vois

_Et depuis quand tu veux m'aider ? Fit-il suspicieux

_Ce que je veux c'est monter dans un des véhicules pour arrêter Jarod

_Mais je ne veux pas y laisser ma tête

_Si tu perds notre petit frère je crois que c'est bien plus que ta tête que tu laisseras

_Monte, céda-t-il en refermant la portière derrière elle pour aller s'installer à l'avant

***Bureau de Sydney

_Parker est dans la voiture, fit Sydney au téléphone en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur de Broots sur lequel s'affichaient les images du parking.

_Elle vient d'activer son émetteur, répondit Jarod en fixant son ordinateur de bord

_Les voitures avaient été entièrement vérifiées, commenta Sydney en échangeant un regard avec Broots

_Je vais l'emmener avec moi et vous devriez faire comme on a dit

_Dès que je serai sûr…

_Sydney…

_Bonne chance Jarod, le coupa le psy avant de raccrocher

_Sydney vous croyez que… commença Broots

_Allez-y Broots. On se retrouve à l'endroit prévu demain à 12h

_Je reste. Debbie est en sécurité chez une de ses amies pour la nuit

_Merci, le remercia Sydney en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien

Dans la voiture, Parker essayait de rester concentrée. Elle ne put cependant résister à l'idée de revoir cet enfant qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aller voir dans sa chambre au Centre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'était automatiquement sentie responsable de cet enfant depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, depuis le jour où elle avait accouchée Brigitte et que celle-ci était morte en couche. Lorsqu'elle écarta le drap, l'intensité du bleu des yeux de l'enfant la déstabilisa un instant mais ce fut surtout son sourire, comme s'il l'avait reconnu, qui la fit fondre. Elle prit instinctivement l'enfant dans ses bras et commença à le bercer pour le rassurer… et pour se rassurer également.

_Sydney… souffla Broots glacé de terreur

_Broots allons chercher Debbie et partons

Une fois dans la voiture Sydney composa le numéro de Parker. Aucune tonalité mais directement son répondeur… il essaya alors celui de Jarod… ses mains tremblaient tant il était inquiet. Mais ce ne fut pas Jarod qui décrocha…

A suivre….


End file.
